Deux O'Neill avec 2 ll
by baladin
Summary: Retrouvailles


Le soleil brillait au zénith, un vent léger soufflait faisant de cette journée une magnifique journée

Deux O'Neill avec 2 « l » !

Auteur : Baladin

Mail :

Saison : après le 9

Genre : aventure, romance

Résumé : retrouvailles !

Disclamer : rien à moi, toujours pas sous sous !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des feeds cela me motive pour continuer.

Dédicace spéciale à Joker73 qui m'a suggéré des idées et accepté de corriger cette fic. Merci à toi pour tes conseils et tes encouragements. J'espère que les modifications te plairont !

Bonne lecture

Le soleil brillait au zénith, un vent léger soufflait faisant de cette journée une magnifique journée. Dans la prairie serpentait un chemin. Ça et là, quelques bosquets d'arbres, apportaient ombre et fraîcheur. Partout des fleurs s'épanouissaient faisant du paysage un vrai tableau digne d'un grand maître.

En regardant bien l'on pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes marchant l'une à coté de l'autre. Si nous nous approchons assez nous pourrons entendre leur conversation.

H – alors comme cela, ça fait 20 ans que tu observes et épies tous nos faits et gestes ?

F – je voulais garder le contact, jamais je ne vous aurai abandonnés !

H – je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne pensais pas avoir cette chance !

F – tu as fait tellement de choses biens que c'est logique. Tu sais Oma a un sens de la justice très développé. Elle et les autres ont toujours jugé les membres du SGC comme des personnes dignes d'intérêt. Tous ont tant fait pour l'humanité qu'ils méritent de se retrouver « après » !

Accompagne moi et tu pourras constater que notre organisation est très au point.

H – dois-je comprendre que j'ai une chance de rester à tes côtés définitivement ?

F – bien sûr ! n'es-tu pas mon époux ?

H – un mariage vieux de plus de 40 ans est encore valable ?

F – il l'est parce que je l'ai voulu. Jacob, je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir épousé, mon seul regret est de vous avoir quitter si tôt !

Jb – Elisabeth, j'ai le même regret, plus celui de ne t'avoir pas consacré assez de temps de ton vivant.

E – aujourd'hui c'est oublié. Nous allons rattraper le temps perdu, viens !

Se prenant par le bras, nos deux amis partirent en direction d'un complexe que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin.

J – alors voila le monde des « ascensionnés » ! nous sommes tous morts ici ?

E – non ! Ici il n'y a que des vivants !

J – comment cela ? Je sais que je suis mort !

E – oui tu es mort comme moi, mais Oma a décidé de nous permettre de retrouver notre corps, comme cela a été le cas de Daniel Jackson. Nous, nous n'avons pas perdu la mémoire, car nous n'avons rien fait à l'encontre des lois des anciens comme lui avait pu le faire. Ici, tu vas trouver pleins d'humains méritants qui reviennent à la vie. C'est une planète conçue pour cela. Nous avons tout ce que nous pouvons avoir besoin.

J – reverrons-nous notre famille, nos amis laissés sur terre ou ailleurs ?

E – je ne crois pas ! il n'y a pas de porte, ou bien alors elle se trouve dans un lieu que nous ne connaissons pas !

J – je ne vais pas me plaindre, puisque je t'ai retrouvée !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le complexe où Jacob rencontra ses nouveaux voisins. Dans le coin de la salle, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, se tenait à l'écart. Il était assez taciturne et ne se mêlait que rarement aux autres. Elisabeth lui fit un sourire, elle parlait souvent avec lui. Elle semblait être une des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance.

E – Viens je vais te présenter à quelqu'un.

Jacob la suivit. Ils arrivèrent aux cotés du jeune homme. Quelque chose chez lui le rendait familier à Jacob. Son regard peut-être ?

E – Bonjour, je te présente mon époux, Jacob.

JH – Bonjour, moi c'est Charly !

J – Charly ? … Charly O'Neill ?

C - …oui, comment le savez vous ?

J – ton regard. (voyant que Charly ne comprenait pas) ton regard, c'est celui de ton père Jack O'Neill !

C – vous connaissez mon père ? Il va bien ? Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, et connaissant les risques de son métier, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose !

J – rassure toi il va bien. Il est passé général, et commande maintenant une base secrète. Il ne part que très rarement sur le terrain.

C – mon père commandant d'une base ? Comment fait-il ? Il n'aime mais pas du tout la paperasse !

J – (souriant) Il s'y est mis !

C – je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, je n'ai pas tellement de connaissance ici, je n'arrive pas à me joindre aux autres. Ils disent que je suis trop fier !

J – comme ton père ! Peu de personnes arrivent à l'approcher, pourtant lorsqu'on le connaît c'est quelqu'un de super. D'accord il a un humour spécial, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je me suis toujours bien senti.

C – pourtant quand j'étais vivant, mes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis. Maman disait toujours que c'était de la faute de papa, qu'il n'était pas assez ouvert et que vu son absence, ils ne pouvaient pas créer de liens avec les voisins ou autres personnes. A cela papa rétorquait qu'il s'en fichait du moment qu'il nous avait nous, maman et moi, à ses cotés cela lui suffisait.

J – ça ne m'étonne pas de Jack. A la base seule son équipe lui importe, il est très apprécié des autres militaires, mais son charisme et sa prestance ainsi que son caractère entier font que les autres ne l' approchent pas. Ils lui vouent une véritable admiration, mais ils ne cherchent pas à nouer des liens. Par contre SG1 le considère comme faisant parti d'une seule et même famille.

E – pourquoi réagit-il comme cela ?

J – je crois pouvoir répondre que c'est pour se protéger. Ta mort Charly l'a énormément marqué, il ne se le pardonne pas. Il pense qu'il n'est pas capable et n'a pas le droit d'être heureux à nouveau.

C – il ne se le pardonne pas ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas responsable. Il avait rangé son arme, je l'ai cherchée longtemps avant de la trouver. Je savais que c'était interdit et dangereux, mais je voulais jouer au grand.

E – il est regrettable que tu ne puisses pas le revoir afin de le soulager de ce fardeau.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux, chacun d'eux pensant à cet homme malheureux sur terre, mais ne sachant pas comment lui venir en aide.

C – vous pensez qu'un jour nous aurons le droit de revoir ceux que l'on a aimés sur terre ?

E – je ne sais pas quel est le dessein d'Oma Dessala. Je ne crois pas que cela soit par hasard que nous soyons réunis ici, mais je ne peux te dire que tu reverras tes parents car c'est quelque chose que j'ignore.

C – merci d'être franche avec moi. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

J – vas-y demande.

C – pourrais-je venir vivre avec vous, Comme si nous étions une famille ?

E – ne sommes-nous pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

C – oh non ! Je me sens bien avec vous.

J – pour moi c'est d'accord.

E – pour moi aussi.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers la sortie du complexe en direction des habitations. Elisabeth avait sa propre maison, étant une « ancienne » sur la colonie (20 ans de présence cela commence à faire). Elle demanda l'autorisation d'héberger Jacob et Charly, ce qui lui fut accordé. Ils s'organisèrent une vie à trois, bien agréable aux yeux de tous.

Même époque SGC

Les choses avaient un peu changé par rapport à la description de Jacob. Jack avait obtenu une nouvelle promotion, en remplaçant Hammond, il était maintenant Major Général. Il était à la tête du Home World Security Center à Washington. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il avait quitté Colorado Springs. Le lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter avait été « prêtée » à la zone 51. Teal'c avait rejoint les jaffas libres de Dakara et le Professeur Daniel Jackson avait raté son départ sur le Dédale pour Atlantis. Des nouveaux « méchants » les Oris avaient fait leur apparition, mais la lutte contre les goa'ulds continuait malgré tout.

Le général Landry dirigeait la Cheyenne Mountain. Walter était toujours à son poste. Le Colonel Mitchell commandait SG1, il avait très bien su prendre ses marques et était apprécié de tous.

Au retour d'une mission de routine, normalement, trois membres de la nouvelle SG1 se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie. Mitchell les avaient tous ramenés, mais malheureusement pas en très bon état. Lui-même avait été légèrement blessé. Mais aujourd'hui il était sur pied.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Landry.

M – (frappant à la porte) Mon Général !

L – entrez colonel !

M – mes coéquipiers sont tous hors service pour un temps assez long, que vais-je faire pendant ce temps ? Je rentre de vacances je ne vais pas y retourner ?

L – rassurez-vous Colonel, j'ai une mission pour vous. Je pense que vous serez ravi de savoir que je vous adjoins le Professeur Jackson, Teal'c et une autre personne qui devrait arriver demain pour cette mission spéciale.

M – wouah, l'ancienne SG1 presque au complet, il ne manque plus que le Colonel Carter, et on se retrouve au bon vieux temps !

L – exactement. Mais vous aurez aussi un supérieur avec vous. Je vous expliquerai tout cela demain au briefing à 8 h. vous pouvez prendre votre journée.

Le lendemain matin Mitchell était en avance en salle de briefing. Il était curieux de connaître cette mission, même si le fait de retrouver les anciens équipiers de SG1 y était pour beaucoup.

Landry entra dans la salle en même temps que Daniel et Teal'c.

L – Professeur Jackson, Teal'c, merci d'avoir répondu présent pour cette mission, je sais que vos emplois du temps sont chargés. Le Colonel Carter va nous rejoindre également.

D – Sam a accepté de revenir sur le terrain ?

X – Eh oui Daniel !

D – Sam !

Ils se prirent tous deux dans les bras. La joie qu'ils avaient à se retrouver n'était pas feinte. Teal'c était dans le même état d'esprit. Reformer SG1 était un vrai bonheur !

S – Colonel Mitchell, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

M – plaisir partagé Colonel.

Après une accolade ils prirent tous place autour de la table, prêts à écouter le général.

L – il y a quelques mois, SG 12 a conclu une alliance avec un peuple, les Evoliens, ayant une approche de la porte des étoiles équivalente à la notre. Ils envoient des équipes entraînées explorer des mondes afin de rapporter des alliances et des technologies. Ils combattent comme nous les goa'ulds et les oris. Dernièrement, une équipe a visité un monde, P4Z954, qui leur était apparu comme semblable au leur. Seulement voilà une fois sur place, ils ont été confronté à des phénomènes étranges. Leur exploration a été limitée à quelques kilomètres autour de la porte, ils n'ont pu franchir un champs de force. Je vais vous passer la vidéo de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Fargos leur chef des expéditions inter galactiques.

Général, comme prévu au traité je vous contacte pour vous signaler une planète étrange. Ses coordonnées nous ont été fournies de manière aléatoire par notre ordinateur central. Je vous les transmets. Notre équipe n'a pu franchir un bouclier magnétique à quelques kilomètres de la porte. Un autochtone leur a expliqué que la zone délimité par le bouclier était leur lieu de résidence et qu'aucun étranger n'y était autorisé. Il leur a également signifié que le gouvernement de la planète acceptait les alliances, à la condition que les visiteurs acceptent de ne pas chercher à rencontrer les habitants. Si je vous contacte c'est que l'avancée technologique de cette planète est assez époustouflante. Cela ressemble à la technologie des anciens, avec des variantes plus ou moins prononcées. Comme nous avons signé un traité avec eux, et qu'ils ne sont pas contre rencontrer d'autres peuples, nous avons pensé qu'il vous serait peut-être possible d'en faire autant. Ah ! Autre chose, il semblerait que ce peuple vienne de la Terre. Ils avaient l'air de vous connaître. Mes hommes ont émis le souhait de vous communiquer leurs coordonnées, il leur a été répondu « SG1 sera toujours la bien venue ». Etrange non ? a moins que vous n'ayez déjà été sur cette planète ? –

L – voilà vous en savez autant que moi. J'ai vérifié, aucune équipe n'a été sur cette planète depuis le début du programme.

S – mon Général, pourquoi avoir fait appel à nous ?

L – ils ont mentionné SG1. Je crois qu'ils faisaient référence à l'équipe initiale. Aussi, avec l'accord du Président, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer, vous la SG1 d'origine, exploré cette planète. Comme Mitchell est le chef de SG1 il fait également parti du voyage.

X – je crois Hank que tu oublies quelqu'un non ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix. Bien évidemment ils l'avaient reconnue.

T – (le premier à prendre la parole) O'Neill !

J – eh oui ! Bonjour à tous ! Le Président a pensé que votre serviteur devait également faire parti du voyage, j'ai tout de même conduit sg1 pendant 7 ans !

Sam et Daniel étaient ravis. La présence de Jack sur le terrain était quelque chose qui leur avait beaucoup manqué. Son sens de l'humour toujours à propos, détendait l'atmosphère en toute occasion.

L – nous n'attendions plus que toi Jack ! Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois.

J – Eh, j'avais pas mal de trucs à finir à Washington avant de venir ici. J'ai un boulot très important et prenant moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lu le rapport que tu as transmis à Hammond et au Président, je sais de quoi il en retourne !

L – très bien, alors départ dans une heure. Rompez !

J – je peux te voir une minute dans ton bureau ?

L – pas de problème, après toi !

Pendant que les deux généraux discutaient de problèmes extra mission, les quatre autres membres de l'équipes partirent vers leurs quartiers ou labos respectifs.

Une heure plus tard, nos cinq amis se retrouvèrent devant la porte.

J – comme cela fait plaisir de se retrouver ici !

S – mon général, le terrain vous aurait-il manqué ?

J – évidemment Carter ! Vous savez moi et la paperasse !

D – c'est peut-être plus de votre age Jack !

J - qu'insinuez-vous par-là Daniel ? Que je suis un vieux croûton inapte au terrain ?

T – je ne pense pas O'Neill que vous soyez inapte, juste un petit peu rouillé éventuellement et encore cela reste à prouver.

J – merci Teal'c de votre soutien, cela fait plaisir !

Sam et Mitchell se retenaient d'éclater de rire comme Landry qui avait entendu la conversation de la salle de commande.

L – allez-y SG1 et bonne chance !

J – Ah non, tu ne vas pas faire comme Hammond, à chaque fois qu'il disait çà nous avions des ennuis ! Carter croisons les doigts ! Allez en route les campeurs !

Ils franchirent la porte ensembles comme au bon vieux temps. A peine arrivés de l'autre coté ils furent saisis de vertiges.

J – Carter ? C'est pas normal cela ? Rassurez-moi, Daniel n'a pas raison, je n'ai pas passé l'âge de voyager à travers la porte ?

S – (avec un sourire) Non mon Général ! Nous ressentons également ce malaise.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils sombrèrent tous dans l'inconscience.

Teal'c se réveilla en premier. Il se releva pour aller voir ces coéquipiers. Malheureusement le Général O'Neill avait disparu !

D – ouille ma tête ! J'ai pourtant rien bu !

M – nous sommes passés dans une moulinette ou quoi !

S – je ne comprends pas ! Mes appareils ne montrent aucun dérèglement ! Mon général vous allez bien ?

T – O'Neill n'est pas là Colonel.

S – comment cela ? Mais où est-il ?

T – je l'ignore. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi nous n'étions plus que quatre. Je me suis un peu éloigné de la porte afin de voir les alentours, mais je n'ai rien remarqué de spécifique, ni repéré aucune trace.

S – nous devons contacter le SGC afin de prévenir le général de la situation. Daniel peux-tu composer les coordonnées ?

D – tout de suite.

Ils prirent contact avec Landry qui leur ordonna de continuer la mission, ainsi que d'essayer de retrouver O'Neill.

M – que faisons-nous ? D'après ce que nous savons, c'est toujours une personne qui entre en contact avec les nouveaux arrivants, alors nous devrions aller de l'avant afin de la rencontrer. Qu'en dites-vous ?

T – je crois que c'est une bonne solution Colonel Mitchell.

Ils se mirent en route mais ils restaient inquiets ne sachant ce qui était arrivé à Jack.

Après quelques kilomètres de marche, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.

F – bienvenue SG1 !

S – vous savez qui nous sommes ?

F – votre renommée est arrivée jusqu'à nous. Nous savons ce que nous vous devons et vous en sommes reconnaissants. Suivez-moi, vous allez avoir le privilège de pénétrer dans notre cité. Le conseil l'a décidé mais vous ne devez pas adresser la parole aux personnes qui ne le souhaitent pas. La communication se fera si l'on vous aborde, vous êtes d'accord ? Autre chose, vous ne devez pas parler du chapaï, ici les habitants ignorent son existence.

M – nous n'avons pas trop le choix, mais oui c'est d'accord ! Ah une question avant d'aller plus loin.

F – oui ?

M – savez-vous où est passé le Général O'Neill ?

Carter le regarda d'un air reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers leur interlocutrice.

F – ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, il est en de bonnes mains. Son destin est différent du votre, ses capacités font de lui une personne importante, il devait être pris en charge différemment de vous. Maintenant suivez-moi !

En effet , pendant ce temps Jack se réveilla dans un décor blanc et très lumineux. Il fut rapidement sur pieds cherchant des yeux ses amis.

J – Carter ? Daniel ? Personne ! Me voilà bien ! Encore une mission qui ne tourne pas comme prévue ! Bon, je n'ai plus mes armes, ni rien de mon équipement. Comment suis-je habillé ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce bazar ?

X – bonjour Jack !

J – j'entends des voix maintenant ! Ou alors je suis mort !

X – non Jack, vous êtes bien vivant ! Je suis par là venez !

Jack se dirigea vers la voix. L'environnement l'étonnait un peu, mais il ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Son instinct le poussait à ne pas se faire de soucis.

Au détour d'un couloir, il vit une femme de dos. Son allure, ses cheveux lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne voyait pas qui. La femme était assez grande, avait de très longs cheveux blonds et quand elle se retourna il plongea dans un regard bleu azur.

J – qui êtes-vous ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, pourtant je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

X – effectivement Jack, nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous.

J – en bien j'espère, parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une mauvaise opinion de moi !

X – oh oui toujours en bien, même si votre humour n'est pas toujours bien perçu !

J – ah !! Vous savez je ne peux pas changer, c'est ma marque à moi, et puis j'en connais qui apprécie alors….

X – je ne vous demande pas de changer, Jack, j'aime bien votre humour !

J – merci ! Mais revenons à nos moutons, vous êtes ?

X – appelez-moi Elisabeth, cela vous convient.

J – bien sûr belle dame, Elisabeth me convient.

E – charmeur !

J – pourquoi ? Parce que je vous ai dit belle dame ? Mais ce n'est que l'expression d'une vérité !

E – (souriant) je crois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec vous, venez.

J – A vos ordres !

Ils partirent aux travers de couloirs, discutant de tout de rien comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Jack faisait rire Elisabeth toutes les deux secondes. Il se sentait bien.

J – vous êtes sur que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ?

E – pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

J – je… c'est difficile à expliquer.

E – ne cherchez pas d'explications. Non nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, par contre vous connaissez des membres de ma famille.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Elisabeth.

J – Carter !

E – qu'avez-vous dit ?

J – vous êtes de la famille avec Sam Carter ? Je ne me trompe pas ? Vous êtes sa….

E – comment ?

J – vos yeux. Ils ont pris une expression un instant, j'ai eu la vision de votre…fille, c'est bien cela ?

E – oui !

J – comment cela est-il possible, vous êtes morte !

E – Jack, vous savez mieux que quiconque que la mort n' est qu'une « étape ». Vous avez déjà été confronté à ce problème avec Daniel Jackson, alors qu'est ce qui vous choque ?

J – mais je ne suis pas choqué, je pense seulement qu'il y a quelqu'un qui serait tellement heureuse de vous retrouver. Pourquoi me parler à moi et non à elle ? Elle est présente sur cette planète vous savez, alors allez la trouver.

E – chaque chose en son temps Jack. Je retrouverai ma fille lorsqu'il sera temps de la retrouver, pour l'instant j'ai une mission envers vous dont je dois m'acquitter ! Je dois vous conduire devant le grand conseil. Ils ont une requête à vous exprimer.

J – Eh bien allons-y

Ils entrèrent dans une salle décorée somptueusement. Au centre de la pièce huit personnes étaient assises. L'une d'entre elles se leva à l'entrée de nos deux amis.

GC – bonjour ami, bienvenue sur notre planète.

J – bonjour.

GC – asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer pourquoi nous vous avez séparé de vos compagnons de route et ce que nous attendons de vous, si vous voulez bien nous aider. Nous avons appris que vous aviez été en possession des connaissances des anciens par deux fois au cours des années passées. Nous devons vous apprendre que nous sommes les descendants de ce peuple très évolué. Malheureusement pour nous les connaissances de nos ancêtres se sont perdues au fil du temps et nous ne vivons désormais que sur les acquis des générations précédentes. Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions vous solliciter afin que vous nous restituiez ce que votre cerveau recèle de ces connaissances.

J – c'eut été avec plaisir, malheureusement les asgards ont été obligé de me retirer ces connaissances. Mon cerveau n'était assez développé pour que je puisse les conserver. Je ne me rappelle absolument de rien, n'ayant pas été conscient du savoir déposer dans ma tête. Je faisais des choses sans comprendre et je n'ai rien gardé de tout cela, je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous aider.

GC – ne croyez pas cela ! Les asgards n'ont pas pu vous retirer votre savoir, les bibliothèques ne sont sensées fonctionner qu'avec des personnes aptes à les recevoir. Nous pensons que les données sont seulement « endormies » dans votre tête, et qu'une certaine gymnastique psychique peut tout faire ressortir.

J – oui mais alors je redeviendrai pas clair. Et à la longue mon cerveau explosera.

GC – je ne crois pas non plus. Vous allez apprendre à maîtriser ces données, comme elles vont revenir petit à petit, votre cerveau s'adaptera. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous saurez vous en servir, il vous faudra apprendre mais uniquement si vous le désirer, cela ne nous concerne pas. Nous vous demandons juste de nous restituer ces données, après nos scientifiques en feront bon usage.

J – Ecoutez, je veux bien vous aider si vous me garantissez que je ne risque rien. J'aimerai aussi que mes amis soit à mes cotés, si cela est possible !

GC – nous allons faire le nécessaire pour vous contenter. Merci au nom de mon peuple de votre aide. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien !

Jack sortit de la salle accompagné d'Elisabeth. Il était dans ses pensées et ne songeait plus à faire rire son interlocutrice.

E – vous savez, Jack, si le conseil vous dit que vous ne risquez rien, vous pouvez leur faire confiance.

J – ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Je vais me retrouver avec des connaissances qui dépassent de loin mes capacités. Je vais parler de choses que je ne comprends pas, que je ne maîtrise pas, et cela me perturbe au plus haut point. J'espère que Carter sera là et pourra m'aider !

E – si elle le peut, elle le fera, j'en suis persuadée !

J – merci de me remonter le moral !

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe SG1 avait été emmenée dans la cité. La jeune femme qui les avait accueillis leur avait montré leur logement. Puis ils avaient fait connaissance avec certains autochtones ravis de rencontrer de nouveaux venus. Ils étaient très étonnés de l'avancée technologique de ce peuple. Carter jubilait. Daniel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils furent conviés à une fête donnée en leur honneur le soir de leur arrivée.

Au cours de cette fête Carter fut abordée par un des Hauts Conseillers. Leur discussion dura un certain temps, puis ils se séparèrent. Sam souriait en se rapprochant de ses compagnons.

S – je viens d'avoir des nouvelles du Général ! Il m'a fait demander afin que je puisse l'aider dans une mission que ce peuple lui a soumis. Je vais donc devoir vous quitter demain matin aux aurores, vous voudrez bien informer Landry, si cela est possible.

T – ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse, Colonel Carter ?

D – je ne crois pas que Jack aurait demandé l'aide de Sam s'il y avait eu un danger quelconque Teal'c !

M – ne pouvons-nous vous accompagner ?

S – apparemment le Haut Conseil n'autorise que ma participation, je n'en sais pas plus !

D – ce peuple a l'air pacifique, nous avons été bien reçu et bien traité, pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ?

M – nous n'avons pas vu le Général ! Qui sait s'il va réellement bien ?

Un des membres du Conseil qui avait surpris la conversation de SG 1, partit en direction du centre de la cité. Il se rendait compte que nos amis appréhendaient l'avenir. Il réussit à convaincre le reste des conseillers de laisser O'Neill venir à la fête. Il alla donc le chercher, lui faisant promettre de ne pas parler de sa mission, ni des personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer depuis son arrivée sur P4Z954.

Dans l'ombre Jack regardait ses coéquipiers bavarder. Il pouvait, même de là où il était, ressentir leur appréhension. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il sourit en pensant qu'il s'était recomposer une drôle de famille : un archéologue allergique et maladroit mais ayant une culture phénoménale pour son âge, un alien imposant et taciturne mais d'une fiabilité à

100 , un colonel sexy et scientifique mais le meilleur soldat qu'il n'ait eu sous ses ordres. Il ne connaissait pas assez Mitchell pour savoir s'il l'intégrait dans le lot ou non. Oui vraiment elle était insolite !

X – alors on fait la fête sans moi !

S – mon général !

D – eh Jack vous nous faites l'honneur de vous joindre à nous !

T – heureux de vous revoir O'Neill.

M – vous allez bien, mon général ?

J – Houlala pas tous à la fois ! Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Il semblerait que ces gens aient une vision de moi un peu au-dessus de ce que je suis, mais vous me connaissez, ils ont flatté mon égo, alors je vais essayer de faire ce qu'ils m'ont demandé. J'aurai besoin de vous Carter.

D – c'est ce qu'ils nous ont expliqué, mais ils ne nous ont pas dit en quoi cela consistait !

Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?

J – non Daniel, rassurez-vous petit scarabée ! C'est juste un peu différent de ce que l'on me demande habituellement, d'où la présence de Carter, vous savez bien que pour certaines choses je suis perdu sans elle !

Sam rougit, Jack s'aperçut alors du double sens de ses paroles et se sentit gêné, car cela était involontaire. Daniel sourit et répondit que cela était évident pour lui depuis très longtemps déjà !

Dans cette ambiance bon enfant, ils profitèrent de leur soirée ensemble, puis assez tard dans la nuit, ils se séparèrent Jack et Sam d'un côté, SG1 de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, un haut conseiller vint voir Jack afin de lui expliquer la suite des évènements.

HC – bonjour, je viens vous donner votre emploi du temps, pour la semaine à venir. Nous pensons que c'est le délai nécessaire pour que vous récupériez vos connaissances dans votre subconscient.

S – quelles connaissances ?

HC – c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Le Général a dans son cerveau les connaissances primaires de notre peuple, oui nous sommes les descendants des anciens. Ces connaissances ont été perdues par notre peuple au fil du temps, et nous n'avons aucune possibilité de les récupérer notre morphologie n'acceptant pas les bibliothèques de connaissances, comme Teal'c, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

S – mais le Général n'a plus ses connaissances, les asgards les lui ont retirées afin de lui permettre de survivre !

HC – cela c'est ce que vous croyez ! Ils les ont simplement endormies, il fait une certaine gymnastique psychique et elles reviendront à la surface.

S – mais alors le général sera de nouveau en danger !

HC – non, car cette prise de conscience va se faire progressivement, permettant au cerveau du Général d'assimiler et de s'adapter. Ensuite, il pourra restituer tout ce savoir à nos scientifiques et continuer sa vie comme avant, à la différence près qu'il aura des capacités supplémentaires.

J – mais je ne veux pas de ces capacités, je ne veux pas me transformer en super savant ! Les sciences c'est pas mon truc !

HC – vous ferez ce que vous voulez, nous ne révélerons à personne comment nous avons récupéré ces données. Seul le colonel Carter et les scientifiques qui vont vous parler seront au courant. Pour nos scientifiques, ils seront tenus au secret.

S – et moi je ne dirai rien, vous le savez mon Général !

J – bien sur, mais je ne suis pas tranquille, avoir tout cela dans la tête… !

Malgré ses appréhensions, Jack se mit au travail avec une volonté qui étonna Sam. Elle le connaissait volontaire, mais l'acharnement qu'il mettait à retrouver sa mémoire la stupéfiait. Tout comme sa capacité à appréhender l'abstrait de certaines données la déconcertait. C'était un travail passionnant, la richesse des connaissances ainsi retrouvées était infinie. Elles ouvraient un monde de possibilités à Sam qu'elle n'aurait jamais supposé.

Jack, lui était heureux. Non seulement il aidait un peuple à se retrouver et lui donnait la possibilité d'aller de l'avant, mais il permettait à son ex second, d'acquérir des connaissances qui lui permettront de faire évoluer la science terrienne. En plus, il devait bien s'avouer que de parvenir à comprendre tout cela le fascinait. Il devenait scientifique, c'était un peu une revanche sur sa vie et sa jeunesse.

Pendant ce temps là, SG1 n'était pas au repos. Le Haut Conseil avait proposé à la Terre un traité en remerciement de l'aide d'O'Neill. Daniel avait été chargé d'en négocier les termes en matière de diplomatie, et Mitchell devait s'occuper avec Teal'c de la partie militaire et stratégique. Bien évidemment, le Général O'Neill devrait donner son avis, dès qu'il le pourrait. Il avait bien essayé de connaître la mission de Jack et Sam, mais le mutisme de leurs interlocuteurs était resté le même.

Le traité avançait à grand pas et les bénéfices pour la Terre étaient immenses.

De leur côté Sam et Jack s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Les souvenirs étaient revenus beaucoup plus facilement que prévu, et tout s'enchaînait avec facilité. Les scientifiques étaient eux-mêmes ébahis de ce qu'ils découvraient. Ils se servaient d'une technologie très avancée, mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire avec les données qu'ils recevaient.

Un jour que Jack était seul afin de pouvoir décompresser, un haut conseiller vint le chercher.

HC – nous vous avons réservé une surprise. Aujourd'hui vous ne travaillerez pas avec nos scientifiques. Elisabeth va venir vous chercher pour vous emmener dans une partie de la cité que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous y trouverez des cadeaux pour vous, ainsi que pour le Colonel Carter. Vous lui apporterez plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, vous devez y aller seul. Nous pensons que cela vous fera plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'une toute petite chose par rapport à ce que vous faîtes pour nous.

E – venez Jack !

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la cité. Jack découvrait des parcs, des zones pavillonnaires pleines de charme. Une rivière serpentait au milieu de ce décors.

J – il y a des poissons comestibles ?

E – oui, mais nous les laissons tranquilles ! je connais quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps à essayer de les attraper, mais sans beaucoup de succès. A croire que ces charmantes bêtes le narguent !

J – je connais quelqu'un d'autre à qui cela arrive ! Daniel ne se gène pas pour me narguer avec cela !

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison. Elisabeth le fit entrer et le conduisit dans un grand salon ayant une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la campagne.

E – faîtes comme chez vous, je reviens tout de suite !

J – attention, si je fais comme chez moi je m'installe avec une bière, les pieds sur la table basse !

X – ça n'a pas d'importance, elle a l'habitude depuis quelques temps !

J - … Jacob ?

Jb – eh oui, bonjour Jack !

Jack se dirigea vers le nouveau venu un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le père de Sam. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux de se retrouver.

Jb – cela fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises en mon absence au moins ?

J – rassurez-vous, j'ai simplement pris en charge le HWSC histoire de mettre un peu la pagaille chez les politiciens et les administratifs, et de faire s'arracher les cheveux à notre cher Président. A part cela, je suis resté calme !

Jb – déjà que j'avais du mal à vous voir chef du SGC, alors le HWSC ! Georges n'est-il pas derrière cela ?

J – on ne peut rien vous cacher ! Mais dîtes moi, ici les morts ont l'air de bien se porter !

X – mieux encore que vous pouvez le penser !

Jack pâlit. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre raviva une douleur jamais éteinte. Janet !

J – Doc ?

Jt – ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis venue sans seringue !

Sans plus de formalité Jack la serra dans ses bras, étonnant Janet au passage.

J – je ne pensais pas que je pourrais dire cela un jour, mais vous m'avez énormément manqué Doc, je suis très heureux de vous retrouver. J'en connais un autre à qui cela va faire plaisir !

Janet rougit, il a toujours su la mettre mal à l'aise quand lui-même l'était.

Jt – c'est çà, racontez des bêtises !

J – faut bien que je me venge de mon tortionnaire en blouse blanche préféré !

Jt – parce que je suis cela ?

J – oui et même plus encore, mais ne le répétez à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit de ce sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes !

Jb – vous n'avez pas changé !

Jt – c'est un vrai bonheur de vous retrouver. Comment vont les autres ?

J – très bien, mais vous le verrez par vous-même, ils sont ici sur cette planète, sauf Cassi bien sûr, mais elle aussi va bien. C'est une super jeune femme, je suis très fier d'elle !

Jt – merci Jack.

Janet, Jacob et Elisabeth, qui était revenue pendant cet échange, se regardèrent.

Jb – Jack, je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir. Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire et pour cela il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis !

J – ah ! une mauvaise nouvelle ? dit-il en s'asseyant.

X – tout cela dépend de ce tu en penses !

Heureusement qu'il était assis car ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Car même si les intonations étaient plus graves, cette voix il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où ! Doucement, comme redoutant de découvrir ce qu'il allait voir, il se retourna. Il se figea. Dans son regard toutes les expressions, allant du désespoir, au doute à la joie la plus grand, passèrent.

X – bonjour…papa !

Tel un diable sortant d'une boîte, Jack bondit. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais il ne s'en apercevait même pas. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva avec son fils dans les bras. Aucune parole ne pouvait être prononcée, tant l'émotion des deux protagonistes était forte.

Les trois spectateurs de ces retrouvailles étaient très émus. Ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce laissant le père et le fils se retrouver loin de tous témoins. Jacob et Elisabeth s'imaginaient la scène si c'était leur fille qui était à la place de Charly. Ils avaient le cœur serré à cette pensée, Janet aussi d'ailleurs, car elle souhaitait plus que tout retrouver sa fille et ses amis du SGC, mais elle ignorait si cela serait possible un jour. Pour Jacob et Elisabeth, sachant que Sam devait recevoir des cadeaux elle aussi, cela paraissait plus proche du possible.

Quelques trois heures plus tard, ils retrouvèrent un Jack totalement transformé. Il paraissait plus jeune de quelques années, un sourire éclatant était sur son visage beaucoup moins dur. Ses yeux pétillaient. Le poids de la culpabilité s'était envolé avec le retour de son fils chéri. Charly découvrait un père différent. Il avait gardé le souvenir d'un homme aimant et attentif, mais absent, ne prenant que peu de temps pour s'occuper de lui. Devant lui se tenait un homme rongé de remords, culpabilisant pour un acte dont il n'était nullement responsable, ayant toujours répété à son fils qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec des armes. Mais c'était aussi un homme qui, forgé par ses nouvelles responsabilités et ses voyages au travers toute la galaxie, avait acquis une envergure et un charisme qui étonnaient le jeune homme qu'il était devenu loin de lui. Il voyait le meneur d'homme, le chef incontesté, la figure emblématique ambassadeur de la Terre pour les asgards.

Ils passèrent la journée tous ensemble, puis Jack les laissa pour regagner son logement.

Arrivé dans la maison il trouva Carter qui l'attendait.

S – alors bonne journée mon Général ?

Elle fut surprise par la façon enthousiaste dont il lui répondit.

S – mon Général ? Vous allez bien ?

J – oh oui Carter, merveilleusement bien ! Ces gens sont… Ils m'ont fait un cadeau, je vous en parlerai demain, mais sachez que c'est merveilleux !

S – je suis heureuse pour vous mon Général !

J – il y a quelque chose pour vous aussi, mais vous l'aurez un peu plus tard, vous verrez c'est.. . ça ne s'explique pas !!

Dans son enthousiasme, il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

J – bonne nuit Sam !

Et il quitta les lieux sans plus de formalités.

Le lendemain ils terminèrent leurs rencontres avec les scientifiques. Ces derniers avaient réussi à prendre en note toutes les données emmagasinées par le cerveau de Jack. Ils s'étaient aidés d'un dispositif permettant de visualiser les pensées, ce qui fit grandement avancer les choses.

De leur coté les membres de SG 1 avaient fini d'élaborer le traité entre la Terre et P4Z954, de beaucoup plus favorable à la Terre. Landry avait transmis le projet au Président qui l'approuva sans aucune réserve.

La signature devait avoir lieu le jour même. Ils resteraient encore deux jours à la demande de Jack, qui avait «quelque chose d'important à faire ». Le soir, une grande fête était prévue. En début d'après-midi, Jack vint chercher Sam et Daniel.

J – venez tous les deux, j'ai à vous montrer une surprise. Désolé Teal'c et vous Mitchell, mais j'aimerai que nous soyons seuls tous les trois.

T – ne vous inquiétez pas O'Neill, nous comprenons !

Jack était comme un gamin devant un sapin de Noël, ce qui faisait sourire Sam et Daniel.

J – entrez et asseyez-vous. Chut, on ne dit rien. Fermez les yeux !

X – Jack vous êtes un vrai gosse !

S & D -…..

J – merci Doc ! J'ai enfin trouvé ce qui cloue le bec de Daniel !!

S – Janet ? Oh mon Dieu !!

Elles se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis ce fut le tour de Daniel de serrer ce cher Doc dans ses bras.

J – venez Sam laissons les, j'ai encore une surprise pour vous.

Il l'entraîna dans une autre pièce, la fit asseoir et s'éloigna juste assez pour agir en cas de besoin. Jacob entra le premier.

Jb – Sammy.

Sam les larmes aux yeux se tourna vers son père, depuis qu'elle avait revu Janet, le fol espoir de retrouver son père avait germé dans son esprit, et il était là. Ils se regardaient avec tant de tendresse et de sentiments. Puis ils s'approchèrent et se laissèrent aller à leurs retrouvailles.

Jb – Sammy regarde là.

X – bonjour ma chérie !

Ce fut trop pour Sam, elle perdit conscience et se retrouva dans les bras de son Général qui avait anticipé son malaise. La déposant délicatement sur un fauteuil, il laissa ses parents s'en occuper, et parti vers la salle du Conseil, voulant mettre à exécution son idée.

Cela avait germé dans sa tête lors de sa première journée avec son fils. Il savait que le projet de la porte risquait à tout moment d'être arrêté, et il ne voulait pas que ceux qu'il venait de retrouver restent éloignés de lui. Aussi avait-il décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, en demandant au grand Conseil, d'accepter le retour sur Terre des 4 personnes si importantes pour Sam, Daniel et lui. Avec ce qu'il avait fait, il espérait que cela lui serait accordé. Il entra donc dans la salle le cœur battant, prêt à tout pour obtenir gain de cause.

Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques temps plus tard, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait gagné !

Ils repartaient sur Terre avec les parents de Sam, Janet et surtout, oh oui surtout son fils Charly.

Il était vraiment heureux, enfin il était heureux. Il avait ce qui lui était le plus cher à son cœur à ses cotés. Il faisait pleins de projets d'avenir. Le Jack O'Neill d'avant renaissait !

Il retrouva tout le monde dans la maison d'Elisabeth. Charly était resté à l'écart, ne sachant pas quelles étaient les intentions de son père. Il l'attendait se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dans le salon, Sam, un sourire radieux aux lèvres regardait ses parents avec tendresse tout en discutant avec Janet. Leur complicité était revenue. Daniel n'était pas loin. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance, en sa deuxième chance !

J – je vois que tout le monde est là. Ah non il manque quelqu'un ! Attendez, je vais le chercher !

Daniel et Sam regardèrent les autres qui souriaient, sans comprendre de qui Jack pouvait bien parler.

J – mes amis, laissez moi vous présenter… Charly, mon fils !

D – Jack ! c'est merveilleux !

S – je comprends mieux votre attitude maintenant ainsi que vos paroles. Bonjour Charly, heureuse de pouvoir enfin te connaître.

C – moi aussi je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, vos parents m'ont tellement parlé de vous que je vous connais mieux que Janet !

J – je te présente notre petit scarabée national, alias space monkey ou plus simplement Daniel Jackson archéologue de son état !

D – bonjour Charly. Je crois que j'aurai pu te reconnaître tant tu ressemble à ton père. J'espère seulement pour toi que tu n'as pas son humour désastreux !

Jb – hélas Daniel, je crois qu'il est encore pire que son père.

E – évidemment, cela fait des mois qu'il traîne avec toi !

Tous partirent à rire. Jack couvait son fils des yeux, ce qui charma un peu plus son Colonel.

J – je vois que tout le monde s'entend bien, c'est formidable nous sommes une vrai famille ! Je dois vous annoncer que nous partons demain. Le Conseil a avancé la fête à ce soir.

D – je croyais que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à faire !

J – bien sur, mais c'est fait !

E – nous devrions aller nous préparer pour la soirée. Il faut que nous profitions des dernières heures ensembles. Alors tout le monde au bain !

J – Jacob, je peux vous parler ?

Jb – bien sur Jack. Que ce passe-t-il ?

J – Charly m'a raconté comment vous vous étiez occupé de lui depuis votre arrivée ici, je voulais vous remercier.

Jb – ce n'est pas la peine, c'est un gosse attachant, je l'aime beaucoup et cela m'a fait plaisir !

J – je voulais vous dire, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au Grand Conseil de vous emmener Elisabeth et vous ainsi que Janet et bien sur Charly avec nous sur terre. Après quelques discussions, ils ont été d'accord à l'unanimité. Aussi si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez partir avec nous demain. Je voulais vous le demander avant de l'annoncer aux autres.

Jb – c'était cela la chose importante à faire ? Je ne sais comment vous remercier Jack, je ne voulais pas laisser ma fille partir, mais je ne savais pas comment faire !

J – et moi je ne pouvais pas laisser Charly. Mais aussi, je ne voulais pas voir Sam ou Daniel malheureux, ils sont trop important pour moi, surtout maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon fils, ils sont ma famille, et je veux que tout le monde soit aussi heureux que moi !

Jb – Jack O'Neill sensible et romantique, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre cela !

J – moquez-vous Jacob, je suis au-dessus de cela ! Je nage dans un nuage de sérénité alors rien ne me touche !

Jb – je ne me moque pas Jack, je vous comprends. Je suis dans le même état depuis que j'ai retrouvé Elisabeth. Alors maintenant Sam….

J – vous me laissez le plaisir de leur annoncer ?

Jb – c'est votre idée, alors à vous l'honneur !

Ils partirent tous les deux se préparer le cœur léger.

Ils avaient retrouvé Teal'c et Mitchell, qui furent enchantés des nouvelles. Janet se retrouva serrée très fort dans les bras de Teal'c, ce dont elle fut surprise, ce dernier ne laissant jamais paraître ses émotions. Mais là les circonstances étaient telles, qu'il se laissa aller à une attitude terrienne !

T – Docteur Fraiser, je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver. Je suis aussi très heureux pour Daniel Jackson !

En quelques mots tout était dit !

La soirée battait son plein. Des mets succulents se succédaient les uns aux autres, la boisson coulait à flots. Jack surveillait Daniel, mais celui-ci semblait très sobre, il ne voulait pas gâcher son dernier soir avec Janet. La mélancolie s'installait peu à peu, mais bizarrement, Jack et Jacob ne semblaient pas en être affectés.

J – Sam accepteriez vous de danser avec moi ?

S – mon général…

J – Jack !

S – oui Jack, avec plaisir !

Au son d'une musique douce, ils évoluaient sur la piste, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre de plus en plus.

J – Sam, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

S – vous me faîtes peur Jack !

J – je n'aime pas la mélancolie qui se dessine sur votre visage depuis peu de temps !

S – je vais quitter mes parents que je viens à peine de retrouver, vous ne pensez pas que c'est suffisant pour être mélancolique. Je ne comprends pas que vous ne désespériez pas de quitter votre fils vous !

J – justement c'est à propos de cela que j'ai…

S – vous n'allez pas rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?

J – cela vous embêterai que je ne rentre pas ?

S – je ne veux pas vous perdre !

Elle rougit violemment comprenant qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

J – c'est gentil cela ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Aussi j'ai trouvé une solution qui je crois va vous plaire… nous rentrons tous Sam !

D'abord elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, ne s'attendant pas à cela, puis petit à petit, un merveilleux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent de mille étoiles, et dans l'enthousiasme du moment elle sauta de joie, puis fondit sur les lèvres de Jack, l'embrassant avec fougue. Ce dernier, surpris répondit vite à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils finirent leur danse.

A leur table personne n'avait manqué ce qui venait de se passer. Tous étaient heureux pour leurs amis. Charly posa des questions à Daniel et Teal'c qui se firent un plaisir de lui raconter les neuf dernières années de la relation Sam/Jack. Jacob ajouta son point de vue. Ils bavardèrent jusqu'au retour de nos deux danseurs.

J – bon j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, Sam et Jacob sont déjà au courant. Alors voila, j'ai demandé au Grand Conseil l'autorisation de vous emmener sur Terre avec nous pour vous donner une deuxième chance. Ils ont accepté. Alors si vous le voulez, Janet, Elisabeth et toi Charly, demain vous pouvez faire le voyage avec nous. Voilà !

D – Jack ! Il lui sauta au cou le secouant tellement il était heureux.

Janet et Elisabeth s'étreignirent, Charly riait béatement.

T – vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un O'Neill.

Toujours peu de mots, mais toujours l'essentiel !

Laissant ses amis préparés leurs bagages, Jack partit vers le Chapai prévenir Landry.

J – Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Hank on vous a manqué ?

L – on se faisait du soucis, mais tes équipiers nous ont rassuré. Vous rentrez quand ?

J – d'ici 4 heures, je crois. Nous vous ramenons des surprises ! A tout à l'heure !

L – Jack qu'est ce… Il ne put en dire plus, le vortex fut coupé.

Landry gagna son bureau se demandant s'il devait prévenir ou non le Président. Il finit par décrocher son téléphone rouge : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

Sur la planète les préparatifs étaient terminés. L'heure était aux au revoir. Les 4 futurs nouveaux terriens avaient bien du mal à quitter leurs amis, même s'ils souhaitaient plus que tout partir avec SG1. Charly avait peu de camarades, donc les adieux furent rapides. De toute façon repartir avec son père était son souhait depuis le début. Il se tenait à ses cotés, réalisant vraiment qu'il avait la chance de recommencer sa vie sur terre. Il nourrissait le secret espoir de revoir sa mère, cela dépendrait de son père et de l'influence de celui-ci. Pour l'instant il n'en parlait pas, attendant de voir les choses.

Seuls les membres du Haut Conseil les accompagnèrent à la porte.

J – si je peux me permettre, c'est vraiment étrange que si peu de personnes connaissent la porte, non ?

HC – vous savez, s'ils la connaissaient, ils voudraient tenter l'aventure de retourner dans leur monde revoir leur famille, leurs amis. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela. Notre communauté doit rester solidaire pour exister. Nous sommes des ressuscités de partout et nous devons vivre notre nouvelle vie ici. Alors autant ne pas avoir de tentation.

J – je comprends que la décision de les laisser partir a du être dure à prendre. Merci encore pour eux, pour nous.

HC – merci à vous Général, nous vous devions bien cela !

Daniel actionna la porte, Mitchell envoya le signal et ils commencèrent à passer, Jack et Charly franchissant le vortex en dernier, selon l'habitude.

Au SGC c'était l'effervescence. Dès l'arrivée du signal de SG1, Landry se précipita dans la salle d'embarquement. Il vit arrivé Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c précédant 3 personnes inconnues pour lui, mais apparemment pas pour tous le monde vu les têtes que certains soldats (anciens au SGC) faisaient. Puis se fut le tour du Colonel Carter radieuse, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi épanouie, et enfin le Général O'Neill accompagné d'un jeune homme svelte et élancé, aussi grand que l'officier.

L – Jack ! enfin ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as coupé la communication tout à l'heure, et qui sont ces personnes ?

J – tu me laisserais parler je t'expliquerai ! Hank je te présente des revenants ! Allons en salle de briefing, cela risque d'être long !

L – désolé Jack, mais infirmerie d'abord.

Il était intrigué par ce jeune homme au regard si semblable à celui de son ami. Il décrocha le téléphone dans son bureau pour joindre l'infirmerie, sentant que des analyses plus approfondies seraient nécessaire.

L – Caroline, je t' envoie SG1 au grand complet plus 4 inconnus. Analyses ADN pour tout le monde !

CL – pour tout le monde ? Même SG1 ?

L – tu comprendras quand tu les auras vus !

En effet, c'est une joyeuse troupe qui entra dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Jamais le personnel de cet endroit n'avait vu le Général O'Neill aussi souriant et détendu. Mais c'est à la vue de Janet Frasier qu'ils furent le plus étonnés. Un grand silence se fit dans l'infirmerie. Le Docteur Lam ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

I – Mon Dieu ! Docteur Frasier, c'est bien vous ?

Jt – Bonjour Cynthia, heureuse de vous revoir !

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Tous furent heureux de revoir leur Doc, ainsi que Jacob qui les avait aidés bien des fois sur des cas graves.

Jack passa en premier. Il confia son fils à Sam et partit en direction du bureau de Landry, sachant que celui-ci devait l'attendre afin d'avoir des explications en dehors du débriefing.

L – je t'attendais ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ?

J – assieds-toi. Bon, sur cette planète nous avons trouvé un peuple très avancé, cela SG1 a du te le dire. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qui sont réellement ces gens !

L – tu le sais toi ?

J – oui ! Je leur ai rendu un très grand service, et en échange ils m'ont fait des confidences !

L – arrête de plaisanter, ce n'est pas le moment !

J – mais je ne plaisante pas. Ils sont les descendants directs des anciens pour les ¾ d'entres eux. Le quart restant, ce sont des « ressuscités » de différentes planètes, soit parce qu'ils ont accompli des actes de bravoures dans leur vie, soit parce qu'ils se sont dévoués après ! Enfin bref ce sont des revenants qui ont réintégré leur corps d'origine. Ils doivent vivre sur cette planète comme s'ils en étaient originaires et ne doivent avoir aucun contact avec les voyageurs venus du chapai ou d'ailleurs.

L – alors pourquoi ont-ils eut un contact avec vous ? Je présume que nos invités font partis de ces « revenants » !

J – bien vu ! Ils ont eu droit d'entrer en contact avec nous et même de quitter la planète parce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour les autres, chose dont je ne peux malheureusement pas te parler car classé « secret défense » sur cette planète.

L – et tu crois que le Président va accepter cela ?

J – c'est une des restrictions du traité. Ils l'ont rajouté à la dernière minute. Si je ne signais pas cela, le traité était annulé. Crois-moi, cela n'a pas d'importance à coté de tout ce qu'ils nous apportent !

L – tu te débrouilleras avec la hiérarchie ! Mais dis moi, cela te rends bien gai !

J – Ecoute, c'est…. L'un des ressuscités est Charly, mon fils, alors tu comprends mon euphorie !

L – Ton fils ? Je suis heureux pour toi. Et les autres ?

J – Eh bien il y a Jacob et Elisabeth Carter, les parents du Colonel, et enfin le Docteur Janet Frasier, notre Doc ! Euh pardon pour ta fille !

L – je comprends mieux la réaction des soldats dans la salle d'embarquement ! Bon eh bien je crois que nous avons une longue conversation à avoir par le téléphone rouge, on y va ?

Ils restèrent plus de deux heures en communication avec le Président, expliquant les quelques modifications du traité, le retour des « ressuscités », Jack tenant bon quant à son « secret défense ». Il en profita pour demander l'autorisation de sortie et d'installation des nouveaux venus. Si leur ADN était bien confirmée, ils auraient des papiers en bonne et due forme et donc l'autorisation de sortir de la base.

C'est avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres qu'il partit vers l'infirmerie. Janet le voyant arriver prit la parole

Jt – dites-moi général, je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu entrer dans ce lieu avec un air aussi réjoui ! Vous avez vraiment changé !

J – rahh Doc ! Si vous continuez comme cela, je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi j'ai le sourire !

C – c'est vrai que tu es beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant !

J – ah non pas toi !

Jb – mon pauvre Jack, ils n'ont aucun respect pour votre age ni votre grade dirait-on !

J – puisque c'est comme cela je garde mes bonnes nouvelles pour moi !

Il fit mine de partir, mais fut arrêté par Sam.

S – mon Général, s'il vous plait, qu'elles sont ces bonnes nouvelles ?

J – c'est bien parce que c'est vous Carter ! Eh bien Messieurs Dames, vous êtes autorisés, si votre ADN est confirmée, à reprendre votre vie à l'extérieure de cette base. Des papiers vous seront redonnés. Votre identité sera la même, certaines choses non-conformes seront effacées de votre dossier. Quant à toi Charly, tu viens vivre avec moi à la maison !

Tous furent ravis. Ils durent attendre le résultat des tests, qui bien évidemment furent positifs pour tous, avant de reprendre leur vie.

Jack fit une autre surprise au Doc. Prétextant un rendez-vous à Washington, il partit chercher Cassie à l'université. Elle fut ravie de la revoir, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter ses cours en plein trimestre. Il dut faire preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie afin de la convaincre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire comme cela que sa mère était de retour, mais il était persuadé qu'elles devaient se retrouver maintenant.

Ca – mais enfin Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que cela ne puisse pas attendre mes prochaines vacances ?

J – cassie, je ne peux pas te la dire ici, il faut que tu viennes, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance !

Cassandra sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec Jack, se décida et avertit un de ses amis de son absence pour quelques jours.

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait vers le SGC, Jack prépara Cassandra au choc qui l'attendait.

J – Cassie, si je te ramène avec moi, c'est que j'ai découvert sur une autre planète quelque chose de très important pour toi. J'ai jugé qu'il était important que tu en prennes connaissance le plus rapidement possible. Je dois te dire que cela va te faire un choc, mais c'est vraiment important. Non ! voyant qu'elle allait parler, je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est.

Cassandra qui avait toujours considéré Jack comme son père, accepta avec confiance le silence de Jack. Elle s'étonna quand même de l'air particulièrement heureux qu'il affichait.

Arrivé au SGC, Jack s'éloigna un peu de Cassie pour téléphoner. Ils descendirent par l'ascenseur vers le niveau –19. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il se plaça derrière Cassie, prêt à la rattraper en cas de besoin. En effet, Janet était devant l'ascenseur, c'était elle qu'il avait appelé lui demandant de venir l'attendre car il avait un petit problème.

Les deux femmes furent aussi surprise l'une que l'autre. Cassie se retourna vers Jack, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Ca – toi tu…

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, mais des larmes de bonheur. Fier de lui Jack les laissa pour partir chercher son fils.

D – c'était cela votre rendez-vous à Washington ?

J – bah oui, j'avais envie que Cassie soit aussi de la fête !

Les jours passèrent. Chacun reprenait ses marques. Jacob et Elisabeth s'étaient installés chez Sam. Cette dernière avait contacté son frère après avoir demandé l'autorisation au Président. Il serait mis au courant du projet, mais de façon minimum, car il était difficile autrement d'expliquer le retour des Parents Carter. Il devait venir le week-end prochain, beau week-en en perspective ! Janet avait retrouvé sa maison, où l'on voyait de plus en plus souvent un certain archéologue. Charly retrouvait la Terre avec délice aux cotés de son père très présent pour lui. Ils avaient tous eut une affectation au SGC. Le doc à l'infirmerie comme avant, Jacob un poste auprès des jeunes recrues, et Charly à l'informatique, domaine qu'il maîtrisait admirablement. Elisabeth aidait Sam, son domaine étant l'astrophysique.

En dehors des heures de travail, Charly passait beaucoup de temps avec Jack. Ils redécouvraient ensemble les joies du sport, des balades, des visites culturelles.

Un jour qu'ils courraient au parc, ils firent une rencontre inattendue.

Jack faisait comme souvent le pitre pour faire rire Charly, ce qui lui permettait de prendre de l'avance. Il courrait en marche arrière regardant son fils le rattraper et ne vit pas une personne arrêtée regardant un oiseau dans un buisson. Il la bouscula et se retournant rapidement prêt à s'excuser, se retrouva devant un visage bien connu : Sarah. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui, il la fixa d'un air attendri.

Sa – Jack ? C'est toi ?

J – bonjour Sarah, comment vas-tu ?

Sa – bien et toi ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme !

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est la sérénité qu'elle voyait sur son visage. Cet air « plus jeune » qu'il affichait. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital avec cet enfant ressemblant tant à son Charly. Elle avait gardé de lui l'image d'un homme austère rongé par les remords. Là c'était un homme sur de lui, charmeur, un rien conquérant. Un jeune homme vint s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il n'avait pas remarqué la femme avec qui son père discutait ; « encore une conquête » pensa-t-il avant de regarder la personne en question. Jack avait remarqué l'attitude de son fils et il attendait sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre quand il reconnut sa mère. Palissant, reculant il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il se serait enfui, si Jack anticipant son geste ne l'avait attrapé par le bras d'une manière douce et ferme. Sarah qui avait vu le mouvement de Jack, regarda alors plus attentivement ce jeune homme. Elle remarqua, en premier lieu, sa pâleur, puis ses yeux exorbités qui la fixaient. Ce regard la troubla, elle porta une main à ses lèvres.

J – Sarah, je voulais te prévenir, mais le temps file et j'ai tellement à faire. Viens assieds toi tu vas t'évanouir autrement. (se tournant vers son fils) Charly, toi aussi assieds toi !

Les deux personnes interpellées sans se quitter des yeux obéirent.

J – voilà Sarah, il y a quelque temps, une mission m'a conduit dans un lieu classé secret défense, où j'ai pu rendre service. Pour me remercier, on m'a donné la possibilité de retrouver Charly. J'ai pu le prendre avec moi, après pleins de tracas administratifs. Il travaille avec moi. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir te le dire, ni comment faire pour que vous rencontriez. Bien voilà, c'est fait.

Sa – mais c'est impossible !

C – tu sais maman, cela lui fit drôle de dire cela, là où papa m'a retrouvé, rien n'est impossible.

J – je vais demander au Président l'autorisation de t'expliquer. Je crois que cela devrait être possible !

Sa – au Président ? Tu connais le Président assez pour lui demander quelque chose en particulier ?

C – Il lui parle presque tous les jours !

J – venez rentrons. Sarah, viens avec nous, vous pourrez parler. Je dois retourner à la base d'ici une heure. Vous serez tous les deux pour refaire connaissance. Vous avez toute la journée !

Sa – merci Jack, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis si…

Arrivés chez lui, Jack se dépêcha de se changer et partit, laissant dans sa maison un fils heureux et exubérant, ainsi qu'une femme un peu perdue n'arrivant pas à croire à la chance qu'elle avait.

Au SGC après une réunion qui retint son attention plus de deux heures, il demanda à Landry de lui laisser se servir du téléphone rouge. Après pas mal de tractations, il obtint du Président l'autorisation de dévoiler la vérité à Sarah. Il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle arrive à faire face à la présence de Charly sans perdre pieds dans la réalité.

Il arriva assez tard chez lui. Il fut accueilli par les rires de son fils. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur !

J – eh bien ! il y en a qui s'amuse bien ici !

C – Papa ! Bonne après midi ?

J – moui !

C – ton colonel t'a fait des discours incompréhensibles ?

Sarah regarda son fils sans comprendre, mais fut surprise de voir Jack mal à l'aise, il ne l'avait pas habitué à cela. Décidément il avait beaucoup changé ! En mieux pensa-t-elle !

J – Charly !!

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Il savait comment gêner son père et adorait cela. Sarah, elle, était un peu perdue. Le lien entre Jack et Charly était si fort ! Ils semblaient ne s'être jamais quittés !

J – bon passons aux choses sérieuses. (Son air était bougon, il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu.) J'ai pu parler au Président, si tu signes ces papiers de non-divulgation, je peux t'expliquer ce qui fait ma vie depuis près de 10 ans !

C – Accroche-toi maman, même connaissant papa, c'est assez incroyable !!

Sarah voulait bien le croire, sa présence de nouveau parmi eux en était une preuve. Elle signa les papiers sans crainte.

Jack commença par la découverte de la porte en 1928, puis la mission d'Abydos, les sept années à la tête de SG1, le gêne des anciens, le SGC et enfin le HWSC. Il ne se rendait pas compte que pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur il faisait figure de super héros. Tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu était tellement hors tout, mais si réel pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de l'aura de fantastique qui l'entourait.

C – la planète d'où je viens, avait besoin des connaissances de Papa. Ils pensaient qu'il leur demanderait beaucoup en échange de son savoir. Au lieu de cela il a simplement accepté en échange d'un traité négocié à parts égales pour les deux parties. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont décidé de lui accordé l'autorisation de me retrouver, ainsi que les parents du Colonel Carter et le Docteur Frasier. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il leur demanderait de nous ramener avec eux. Papa a fait le maximum pour les aider, plus même qu'ils espéraient, car les notions qu'il leur apportait étaient si abstraites pour lui qu'il devait faire d'énormes efforts de concentration, heureusement le Colonel Carter l'aidait. C'est aussi pour cela que ses parents ont pu eux aussi revenir sur Terre.

Sarah regardait son ex mari avec ahurissement. Sans la présence de Charly, elle aurait cru à un bobard ! Elle voyait Jack d'un autre œil. Elle prenait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir côtoyer un homme aussi exceptionnel, dire qu'il partageait sa vie et qu'elle l'avait quitté ! Mais elle savait qu'il avait vraiment changé, que ces années au sein du SGC avait fait de lui un autre homme et que cet homme là n'avait rien en commun avec elle. C'était un étranger, même s'il était le père de son fils.

Sa – si je te connaissais pas autant, je crois que je m'enfuirai en courant te prenant pour un fou !

J – dis plutôt que la présence de Charly est une bonne aide ! si tu veux, je pourrais te faire visiter le SGC, eh oui çà sert d'être à la tête du HWSC !

Sa – vraiment, tu peux faire cela ?

J – nous irons demain, je te présenterai mes anciens équipiers et les nouveaux dirigeants du SGC. Alors ce soir on commande chinois, puis tu dors dans la chambre d'amis. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de quitter Charly tout de suite !

Sa – je ne veux pas te déranger.

J – si je te le propose c'est que tu ne me déranges pas !

Sa – je peux passer un coup de téléphone ? Je dois prévenir quelqu'un.

Jack n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le bonheur d'avoir Charly auprès de lui, lui avait fait un peu oublier le reste de leur histoire.

J – bien sur, excuse-moi, je…

Sa – je suis aussi perturbée, ne t'inquiète pas !

J – si tu veux, on peut se serrer !

Sarah vit qu'il était vraiment sincère et eut encore plus conscience de la personnalité du Général O'Neill. Maintenant il se préoccupait des autres.

Sa – vraiment ? Je peux ?

J – (souriant) sans problème !

Sarah appela son ami, elle lui donna rendez-vous chez Jack, sans lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Jack pendant ce temps, alla prendre une douche et se changer. Charly choisit de téléphoner aux membres de SG1 afin qu'ils viennent les rejoindre pour manger chinois, pour faciliter les choses à l'ami de sa mère.

C – (entendant son père revenir dans le salon) au fait papa, j'ai appelé Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. ils viennent tous ce soir avec Janet et Cassi.

J – en voilà une bonne idée ! bon nous serons combien, 11 c'est cela ?

C – tu as fait des progrès en maths dis donc !

J – Eh toi ! c'est pas parce que tu es un revenant que tu dois manquer de respect à ton vieux père !

Sarah pensa que pour un « vieux » père, il était encore très en forme !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Jack alla ouvrir et se trouva devant un inconnu, du même âge que lui. Plus petit et trapu que le Général, l'homme avait un visage sympathique et ouvert.

I – bonjour ! j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de maison.

J – vous êtes l'ami de Sarah ?

I – oui c'est cela, Monsieur ?

J – Général Jack O'Neill. Entrez elle vous attends.

L'homme très étonné regarda Jack. Sarah lui avait parlé de son ex époux, un colonel de l'USAF, aigri, froid, suicidaire. Là, il se trouvait face à un général chaleureux et enthousiaste. Il attendait de voir.

Sa – Vince ! je te présente Jack mon ex mari. Jack, voici Vince qui partage ma vie depuis deux ans.

J – bonjour, avant de vous présenter le troisième convive, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir signer ces formulaires de non divulgation. Croyez moi, si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferai, mais c'est trop important.

Vince se tourna vers Sarah ne comprenant rien. Elle lui fit signe de signer et de ne rien craindre. Il prit donc le stylo que le général lui tendait et signa les différents formulaires de l'armée.

Pendant ce temps, la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre.

C – j'y vais !

On entendit des voix, le brouhaha était joyeux.

Sarah et Vince regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants avec curiosité.

D – Jack, vous auriez pu nous prévenir plus tôt. J'ai du laisser une traduction en plein milieu, j' espère que Landry ne sera pas trop pressé demain.

J – mais space monkey, j'ai la solution : vous buvez de l'eau, mangez peu et en rentrant vous continuer à faire joujou avec vos petits cailloux raturés. Vous voyez c'est simple, pourquoi vous vous plaignez tout le temps !

D – mais…

J – rahh ! vous savez que j'ai raison, alors pas d'alcool pour vous Danny Boy !

Jb – vous devriez l'écouter Daniel, c'est votre chef ! Même si vous n'êtes pas dans l'armée, un supérieur à toujours raison.

Jt – non mais vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux de l'embêter !

J – c'est lui qui a commencé !

D – non !

J – si

D – non

J – si

Pour les personnes étrangères à SG1 la scène paraissait surréaliste.

Sa,V, E et C – ils sont toujours comme cela ?

T – je confirme !

S – idem ici !

Jb – bon les enfants cela suffit !

Jack sourit à Jacob et partit vers la cuisine chercher de quoi abreuver tout le monde.

J – je vous présente Sarah, mon ex femme, son ami Vince.

Voici Jacob et Elisabeth Carter, Daniel Jackson, Janet et Cassandra Frasier, Teal'c et enfin le Colonel Samantha Carter.

V – pardonnez moi mais vous avez oubliez de présenter ce jeune homme.

Jack regarda Sarah.

J – tu veux le présenter ?

Sa – Vince, assieds toi, je te présente Charly, mon euh notre fils.

V – mais…

J – écoutez, c'est une longue histoire. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait signer les papiers tout à l'heure. Le retour de Charly est classé secret défense. Tout ce que nous faisons tous les sept est classé secret défense. Vous venez de mettre, tous les deux, les pieds dans la plus grande aventure de tous les temps. Sarah, je viens de t'en parler succinctement, mais c'est encore plus fou que ce que vous pouvez imaginer !

Jb – Jack, je pense que nous pourrions manger avant de parler de cela. Nous aimerions nous connaître un peu, cela serait plus facile.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Sam partit avec Jack dans la cuisine faire réchauffer les plats commandés plutôt. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

S – Charly ne nous a pas dit comment vous aviez retrouvé Sarah ?

J – pendant notre jogging, nous sommes tombés sur elle. Ça lui a fait un choc, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'inviter à nous suivre, Charly était si heureux de retrouver sa mère.

S – le Président n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre pour que vous puissiez tout lui révéler ?

J – non, il a parfaitement compris. Je crois qu'il m'aime vraiment bien !

S – vous venez d'apporter une formidable alliance à la Terre, c'est peu en contrepartie. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de la retrouver dans votre maison ?

J – (avec un léger sourire) Sam ! cela fait dix ans que nous sommes séparés, j'ai vraiment tourné la page vous savez ! De plus son ami à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sam lui rendit son sourire, elle se décontracta. La présence de Sarah l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle avait conscience que sa relation avec Jack était en train d'évoluer, mais la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur était toujours présente, alors la présence de l'ex de son général la faisait douter encore plus. Dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jack s'était rapproché d'elle. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, ayant bien vu qu'elle était « ailleurs », il lui prit les mains.

J – qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête ? Vous devriez avoir compris, Dorothée, que seule « votre » présence dans « ma » maison peut me faire quelque chose.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et tout autour d'eux n'exista plus. Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment que Daniel fit son entrée dans la cuisine, brisant cet instant.

D – euh ! excusez moi ! mais tout le monde à faim !

Il leur fit un sourire désarmant, ce qui empêcha Jack de lui hurler dessus.

Quand ils revinrent tous les trois dans le salon, les discutions allaient bon train. Chacun faisait connaissance, Sarah et Vince appréciant beaucoup le groupe qu'ils sentaient très soudé.

J – je vois que tous le monde a appris à se connaître ! Bon alors je vais laisser la parole à notre distingué professeur Jackson, afin qu'il nous narre l'histoire incroyable du SGC, de la porte des étoiles et du retour de l'enfant prodigue, entre autre, j'ai nommé Charly O'Neill !

D – merci Jack, je pensais que pour une fois vous prendriez la parole !

J – pour vous empêcher de faire vos longs monologues truffés de détails, non Daniel, je sais que vous aimez trop cela ! C'est bien vrai non ? NON ? Mais alors pourquoi depuis 10 ans vous me cassez les pieds pendant des heures dans des briefings ultra longs parce que remplit de vos discours sur telle ou telle civilisation ? Pour une fois que c'est moi qui vous le demande !

Jb – Jack –1 Daniel –0 !

Ca – mon pauvre Daniel, tu n'auras jamais gain de cause face à Jack !

J – merci Cassie !

D – bon, puisque le Général en a décidé ainsi…

Pendant plusieurs heures SG1 et Jacob présentèrent le programme « porte des étoiles » à deux terriens muets. Ils nageaient en pleine science fiction ! mais à aucun moment, ils ne doutèrent de la véracité des dires des différents protagonistes.

J – demain nous iront tous à la base, j'ai prévenu Landry, il n'y a aucun problème. Je crois que l'on peut organiser un « camping » pour ce soir, vous avez tous bu plus que raisonnable, donc pas de voiture !

D – oui Papa ! qui partage votre chambre ? Un militaire ?

J – et vous, vous allez border le Doc ?

Sam et Janet virèrent au rouge en même temps.

Jb – Jack – 2, Daniel – 0 !

Un sourire satisfait mais tendre errait sur les lèvres de Jack. Une fois de plus, Sarah s'étonna du changement. Les heures d'écoutes qu'elle venait de passer, lui avaient fait comprendre le pourquoi de ce changement. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Les années passées à ses cotés avaient été heureuses, malgré le drame qui les avait conclues. Elle souhaitait qu'il refasse sa vie. Vince lui avait un peu peur. Le charisme de Jack était si flagrant, qu'il se demandait si son amie n'allait pas retomber dans ses bras. Voir la complicité qui semblait exister entre le Général et le Colonel, lui remonta un peu le moral.

J – bon je propose les chambres pour ces dames, voyez comment vous vous répartissez, nous le salon avec des matelas de sol que je crois avoir au grenier.

D – comment ça que vous « croyez » avoir !

J – mon petit Daniel, vous savez le camping, ce n'est plus de mon âge canonique et puis j'en ai assez soupé en mission, alors si j'ai des matelas, ils ne sont pas à portée de mains. C'est pas grave, vous êtes jeune vous, vous pouvez vous en passer, non ? Il avait dit cela avec un sourire les yeux pétillants de malice.

Jb – Jack – 3, Daniel – 0 !

T – jeu, set et match !

Tous le regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire, même Daniel qui finit par s'écrouler sur le canapé ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

J – Eh space monkey calmez vous ! je sais que notre jaffa national faisant de l'humour, c'est hilarant, mais delà à…en pleurer !

Ils se couchèrent dans cette ambiance bonne enfant.

A l'étage, les filles avaient décidé de rester toutes ensembles. Elles déménagèrent les matelas dans la plus grande chambre, et décidèrent de discuter encore un moment. Janet et Cassie questionnèrent Sarah sur Jack et voulurent connaître des petits secrets pour pouvoir l'embêter après.

Ca – dîtes nous quelque chose de bien consistant, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, je veux pouvoir le faire chanter !

S – Cassie !

Jt- elle a raison Cassie, surtout que je crois que tu n'as pas à faire cela pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Ca - bah si on ne peut plus plaisanter ! C'est vrai maman, depuis que tu es « partie », Jack a pris son rôle de « père » très au sérieux. Même si Sam était très présente et très proche, je crois que c'est vraiment grâce à lui que j'ai tenu le coup. A croire qu'il a un sixième sens en ce qui me concerne, chaque fois que je n'avais pas le moral, ou que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était là, pourtant Washington n'est pas la porte d'à coté.

Les quatre femmes présentes la regardèrent avec étonnement. Sam, parce qu'elle ignorait que Jack s'impliquait autant dans la vie de Cassie, celle-ci ne lui ayant rien dit ; Janet, parce qu'elle découvrait un homme totalement différent du militaire qu'elle avait côtoyé au SGC ; Elisabeth, parce qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle découvrait de l'homme dont sa fille était folle amoureuse et Sarah enfin, parce qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait pas su discerner toute une partie de la personnalité de son ex compagnon. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Jack comme cela !

Cassie haussa les épaules, et leur sourit avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Sam, quant à elle, sortit sur le balcon pour réfléchir à tout cela. Plus cela allait plus elle découvrait un homme attachant et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour que son cœur se mette à battre la chamade. Sarah la suivit.

Sa – ne laissez pas passer la chance de partager quelque chose avec lui ! Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, vous avez le droit d'être heureux.

S – vous le croyez vraiment ?

Sa – oui vraiment. En plus vous avez un avantage que je n'avais pas : vous comprenez son travail, vous le vivez avec lui. Moi je devais l'attendre, ne rien savoir de ses missions, cela nous a séparés. Même avant la mort de Charly, les choses commençaient à aller de plus en plus mal. Je ne voulais plus le partager avec l'armée et je ne comprenais pas ce qui le poussait à continuer. Vous, vous avez la même passion, cela se sent. Alors n'hésitez pas ! Et vu comment il vous regarde, je crois que vous le mènerez là où vous voudrez !

S – c'est un peu surréaliste comme discussion, non ?

Sa – pourquoi ? Nous pouvons très bien nous entendre vous et moi. Je suis séparée de Jack depuis 10 ans, il y a prescription.

S – c'est sur que vu comme cela ! Merci, votre accord et votre soutien me sont appréciables. Je sens que nous pouvons devenir amies. Depuis quelques mois, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Il y a 4 ans j'ai perdu ma seule amie au combat, je la retrouve, je retrouve mes parents, ma relation avec mon supérieur évolue dans le sens que j'attends depuis que je le connais et maintenant je me lie d'amitié avec son ex. Pfou, c'est…

Ca – dingue ! Excuse, j'ai écouté ! Mais franchement, pas plus que ma présence sur Terre, ni celle de Teal'c, ni l'explosion de l'étoile que tu as provoqué, ni…

S – c'est bon Cassie j'ai compris ! Elles éclatèrent de rire, rejointes bientôt par Elisabeth et Janet.

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine c'est l'effervescence ! Les chamailleries entre Daniel et Jack vont bon train, les filles essaient de se trouver un petit coin pour manger tout en discutant, Vince et Teal'c se sont découvert un point commun et n'arrête pas d'argumenter dessus : Star War. Bref tout ce petit monde vaque à ses occupations dans un lieu pas très adapté à tant de monde. Heureusement la rigueur militaire vient à bout du problème « salle de bain » et tout le monde est enfin prêt à migrer vers la Cheyenne Mountain.

Après des contrôles très renforcés pour les deux visiteurs , la descente vers le centre névralgique de la base put commencer.

Ils visitèrent les labos, la salle de réunion et autres, les couloirs, l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent enfin en salle de contrôle avec vue sur la porte. Même s'ils s'attendaient à être impressionnés, leur bouleversement fut à son comble, lorsque l'anneau se mit à tourner et au bout de quelques secondes magiques le flux du vortex apparut laissant les nouveaux venus bouche bée. C'était une équipe qui rentrait à l'heure, mais avec une surprise. En effet, ils avaient trouvé un asgard dans un cirque local. Un concours de circonstance faisant, ils avaient pu le libérer et revenir sain et sauf à la porte. D'où la présence du « petit gris » avec eux. Sarah et Vince regardaient cet « extra terrestre » avec stupeur.

Jack s'avança vers l'asgard, qui, selon les dires de SG12, n'avait pas dit une parole depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré de sa cage. Après un échange de regard, l'invité du SGC émit quelques sons. Jack le rassura dans un dialecte inconnu et lui promis d'essayer de contacter Thor. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un faisceau lumineux blanc le faisait disparaître, ainsi que son interlocuteur.

S – (à Sarah et Vince) ne vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir dans quelques minutes ! Ce sont les asgards qui ont à lui parler.

Sa – ça lui arrive souvent ?

D – assez régulièrement, il est leur interlocuteur privilégié ! une sorte d'ambassadeur quoi !

Jack réapparut avec pleins de cartons en tout genre.

J – ça c'est pour SG12, nous petits amis veulent les remercier personnellement en leur offrant… tout ça ! Non Daniel, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je sais Hank, direction l'infirmerie !

Tous l'accompagnèrent, essayant d'avoir plus de détail sur son bref séjour dans le vaisseau asgard. Mais malicieux, il ne dit rien !

J – Landry aura la primeur !!

Décidément, pensa Sarah, ce changement chez lui est vraiment étonnant !

Sarah et Vince quittèrent le complexe une heure plus tard. Ils avaient convenu avec le petit groupe de se revoir très vite, mais ils leur fallaient un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela. Charly promit à sa mère de passer le lendemain pour dîner. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre, tout allait pour le mieux !

Après le départ de sa mère, il gagna la salle de briefing où il était attendu avec le reste de SG1, et SG12.

J – maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'ai un important communiqué à faire. Suite à ma visite express chez les asgards, j'ai eu le Président, qui a donné son accord à la proposition qui nous a été faite. Voilà, le asgard que SG 12 a sauvé, est un très haut dignitaire de leur peuple.

Il avait disparu depuis bien des années et ils ne pensaient plus pouvoir le retrouver. Ce sauvetage vient s'ajouter à une longue liste de coopération entre nos deux peuples, aussi les asgards ont demandés à ce que la race terrienne devienne la 5ème race. Ils ont jugé, que nous avions une assez grande maturité pour siéger au conseil et passer les tests. Ils ont convaincu leurs alliés et ont demandé à notre Président de désigner 2 personnes pour être les ambassadeurs de la Terre. Le Président va réfléchir, se concerter avec l'Etat Major et donner les noms des personnes désignées d'ici quelques jours.

L – quant à vous SG12, vous recevrez une décoration pour votre acte de bravoure. En attendant vous êtes tous en repos. Rompez !

M – vous pensez qu'ils vont désigner qui pour être ambassadeur ?

D – il faut quelqu'un de diplomate, connaissant le programme, cela ne va pas être évident !

T – n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des tests à passer. Vous ignorez de quelles sortes ils sont.

J – l'armée regorge de personnes aptes à cela ne vous inquiétez pas, ils feront un bon choix.

D – ce sera un poste de prestige. Il ne faut pas rater le coche !

J – c'est bien pour cela que le Président à demandé un délai de réflexion !

D – au fait Jack, tout à l'heure avec l'asgard, quel idiome avez-vous parlé ?

J – ne me le demandez pas, c'est venu tout seul.

Ch – cela doit être du aux souvenirs que le Haut Conseil à réveillé.

S – certainement, rappelez-vous mon Général, vous avez traduit de nombreuses tablettes !

D – quels souvenirs ? Quelles tablettes ? Vous ne nous avez pas encore parlé de cela !

S – oups !

J – secret défense mon petit Dany Boy ! secret défense !

Le temps que le Président prenne sa décision, le SGC tourna au ralenti. Charly avait obtenu l'autorisation de passer quelques jours avec sa mère, Teal'c était parti pour Dakara, Daniel et Janet étaient partis avec Cassie pour son université afin de voir comment elle était installée. Mitchell avait profité de ces vacances pour aller voir sa famille. Jack étant en congé sabbatique du HWSC, il passait beaucoup de temps avec son cher Colonel. Le retour de son fils avait balayé ses derniers à priori et il profitait largement de l'évolution de sa relation avec Sam. Elle-même revivait. Elle ne se posait plus de questions. Jack était son avenir, elle n'en doutait plus et s'engageait à fond dans cette nouvelle relation. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Le Président les fit redescendre de leur petit nuage, quand il annonça sa décision.

Le Colonel Samantha Carter et le Général Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill seraient les ambassadeurs de la Terre auprès du Conseil des 4 races.

Il vint les voir personnellement à Cheyenne Mountain, pour leur expliquer son point de vue : ils étaient les plus aptes à remplir ce rôle. Ils connaissaient mieux que quiconque les problèmes liés à la porte, aux races rencontrées. Les asgards avaient une affinité spéciale avec Jack, et pour le programme ils étaient facilement « détachables ». Le fait d'être ces ambassadeurs ne changerait pas grand-chose dans leurs vies, si ce n'est qu'ils seraient ensembles et qu'ils pouvaient très bien officialiser la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelque temps sans aucun problème.

Serait-ce ce dernier argument qui fit pencher la balance ? Nul ne peut le dire, mais nos deux amis acceptèrent leur nouvelle mission. C'est main dans la main qu'ils partiront vers cette nouvelle épreuve, épreuve pour la Terre cette fois ci et non pour eux, car ils savent désormais que leur chemin est commun.

FIN


End file.
